Coffee can be dangerous
by NosAnimadvertoTotus
Summary: My first fan fiction. Aria is being addicted to coffee. And it led her friends to the hospital that led them to something.
1. Chapter 1

"Uh! Aria!, is that your 5th cup?" asks Hanna. "What's the matter? –What? Coffee are not drugs." Said Aria as she sips through her cup. "Well whenever I see you, I'm starting to think it is." Said Hanna as she was opening her locker. She took her calculus and history book. "Hey! Are you still coming over at Spencer's place later?" asked Aria. "Well….yes" answered Hanna. "Why, is there something wrong?" Aria asked while picking up her ringing phone. "Hey!" Aria greeted. They both stopped for a moment. "Sure! I will drop by your place later. Yeah. Bye!".

Spencer and Emily came. They walked towards the two and asked who's in the phone with Aria. "Ezra. He wants me to drop by at his place later." Said Aria. "So you're not coming with us?" asks Spencer. "Oh! Me too-I think?. I have swim practice." Said Emily." Great! You're back in the team now?" asks Spencer with an amazement look. "No, I'm with Paige." Said Emily. Before anyone of them could react, the bell rang.

It was for about 1:00 when the four ate at the cafeteria. "Aria, you look so sick and pale. Are you okay?" asks Spencer as they are walking through their table. "I don't know. I feel kinda' dizzy." Said Aria. And as they were seating, Aria collapsed and blacked out. "Whoa! Aria!" they start to seek for help. "I'll call 911" offered Emily. "Hanna call her mother!" ordered Spencer.

When Aria woke up, she saw Ezra standing beside her holding her hand, Hanna, Spencer and Emily is sitting on her right side. And her Ella is sitting beside her. And her first question is: "what happened?" "you blacked out at the cafeteria." Says Ezra. "No, I mean why am I here?" asks Aria as Ezra adjusts her bed so that she could sit. "It's about being addicted to coffee." Laughed Ella. "Hey! Do you want something to eat? I'll just gonna' go and get or buy something." Suggested Ella. And she's gone to the room. "Hey !um…..we'll just gonna' check something. Is it okay if-" and Spencer was cut off by Aria and said "it's okay, I'll be with Ezra."

Spencer, Emily and Hanna rushed outside the room. "umm…may I know, what are we doing?" Asks Emily. "going to sneak in the hospital's files" said Spencer in a half-whispered-voice. "We are going to check Melissa's baby".

The room is like Aria's. Spencer quickly scanned the letter 'H' files. Expecting that Melissa listed it by her last name and not Ian's. But then they were no Hasting. As she remembered they were about to name the baby 'taylor', she started to find it by the first names.

"Here it is! Taylor-" Spencer was shocked of what she saw. "Why?" asks the two. "it says here 'Taylor Reynolds' " continued Spencer. "Wait guys! Why is that there are two Dilaurentis' file in here?" asks Hanna. "They are both girls, both are born on the same day, year, month, except the time and the name". "Are you saying that Alison has a twin?" said Emily.

"Buzz!" Hanna's phone ringed.

"It's Aria" said Hanna. Reading the message. They quickly ran out and walked slowly to Aria's room.

"Ezra left?" asks Emily. "you guys, look at this". Said Aria pointing to a cup of coffee. As Spencer got closer, she saw a note and red it out loud.

NEED MORE COFFEE?

-A


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra guides Aria on his car. It was a fine and breezy Monday morning. The doctor allowed Aria to go home but she's still not allowed to drink too much coffee.

"Are the girls coming to your house" Asks Ezra, as he starts the engine. "Maybe. Why?" asks Aria, as she puts on her seatbelt.

"Buzz!" Ezra's phone ringed. "Because of this." he picked the phone and showed the I.D. to Aria. After the phone call, they both smiled. "Your boss?" asks Aria and congratulates him.

Upon arriving, Ezra immediately got hold of Aria and Aria's bag. "Ezra, I'm already fine. You don't have to act like I've been in a comma." Demanded Aria. "Even though, we still have to be careful." Smiled Ezra.

When they opened the door, Aria was welcomed by Hanna's voice, Emily's hug and Spencer's kisses on her cheek. "Welcome back!" shouted the three. "So maybe you don't have to wait for them." Interrupted Ezra. " Do you have to go now?" asks Aria. And Ezra's phone ringed again. "I guess that's the answer, Bye! Take care and only chocolate drinks!" Ezra kissed Aria and said goodbye to them.

"What was that about?" smiled Hanna. "He got that Editing Job." Answered Aria. "We've got a crazy, outrageous, shocking news." said Emily. "Easy Em, we could tell her the good news first" said Hanna. "Wait there's a good news?" Emily was confused. "Yes!" Hanna exclaimed. "Well then, good news first." said Aria. "You're Back!" cheered Hanna. "Nice joke Hanna." Said Spencer, as they go through the stairs up in Aria's room. First, they let Aria lie down. "So what is it?" asks Aria. "We sneaked into the hospital's baby files." Said Emily with a serious look. "And we found out that Melissa's baby is not from Ian. It's from Garrett." Spencer continued. "How can you be so sure?" asks Aria "Maybe Melissa just didn't want her child to have Ian's last name. May-" Aria was cut-off by Spencer. "Well she must not allow her child to have A-Suspected-Murderer's last name." The four sighed. Aria buried her face in her pillow and said "Is that that?". Hanna, Emily and Spencer looked at each other. "We saw Ali's files too. And-" Hanna looked at Spencer. And so she was the one who continued. "We think Ali has a twin."

Aria was shocked and said she wanted to see the file.

The next day, they decided to just take pictures of it instead of taking it. Because of what happened to the morgue last time.

They changed their clothes into the nurse's uniform. Since it wasn't a morgue, they all agreed to come with Spencer inside.

When they were taking pictures, Aria's phone rang. "Okay. Okay. No,no. Don't come by. I'll be there soon." Aria was whispering.

"Ezra?" asks Spencer. "It's okay. You can stop by my place later. Oh! And, can you bring some food?". "Sure!" smiled Aria. She quickly changed her clothes and took a cab. It was almost afternoon when she heard laughs on Ezra's door. Aria didn't hesitate to open the door.

"Oh! Aria! This is Maggie. Maggie ,this is Aria, my girlfriend."Ezra holds Aria's hand with his right hand, because his left hand is occupied by a Hawaiian pizza. Aria was shocked but of course, she just smiled."We ordered some pizza." said Ezra. Then he sits again to his coach and continued his conversation with Maggie.

Aria was just standing in front of them. Seeing Ezra's face made her a little sad. She felt like melting. Malcolm. Ezra needs him. Feeling like crying, she pretended that Spencer texted her.

"Hey! Uhh..I gotta' go. Spencer just texted me. Nice meeting you today Maggie!" she quickly raushed outside.

While walking, her phone ringed. This time it was a real text from Spencer.

SPENCER: UP!

She ran quickly headed towards Spencer's room. When she opened it, she saw the confused face of the three.

"What happened?" asks Aria. Her eyes still teary.

"The pictures of the file, it's missing!"

"Zamm!" there is a mail from the fax.

Be careful with your belongings darlings. Or should I say with other people's belongings.

-A


	3. Chapter 3

All of the characters belong to Sara Shepard and ABC family.

Thanks for the reviews and to miniprocrastinator. Hope you enjoy this one. And please, do leave a comment. As the song from PLL says "and now I'm opened for suggestions". (Orelia has orchestra= suggestions)

* * *

"Did –A just said that our hunch is true? That Ali has a twin?" said Spencer, while holding the paper that –A sent. "Spence, maybe –A is Ali." suggested Hanna.

"Excuse me, besides –A we have another problem." said Emily.

"Em, it's only my problem." said Aria in a very sad tone.

"Did you cry? Your eyes are so teary." said Hanna.

"I think I'm going to lose Ezra" said Aria.

"Why?" asks Spencer. As she pats Aria's shoulder.

"I saw Maggie, and they look so happy." answered Aria.

"But who's Maggie?" asks Emily.

And so Aria explained it to them. After a long, life- gone- wrong- story, Spencer interrupted. "Ezra has the right to know that he has a son". "Does it really look like him? Do you have a picture?" asks Hanna. "What do you expect? I'm gonna' take a picture of the boy and when her mother asks why, I'm gonna' show it to his father and to my friends!" said Aria in childish tone. "Sorry. I just can't imagine." said Hanna. As she holds Aria's and. "enough with the drama!" exclaimed Aria. "Let's go back to –A, what happened exactly?"

"we were waiting for you. Here in Spencer's room." Said Emily.

"And then we heard a doorbell. I said I'm going to get it. So I went downstairs." Explained Hanna.

"I went downstairs too. To get my bag." Added Emily.

"I was preparing coffee down at the kitchen." Said Spencer. "And toby said that he thinks he knows where –A's new lair is." Added Spencer.

"Wha—what! Toby is the one waiting outside the door?" asks Aria.

"Yes." Said the three.

"said we will just prepare and go to the location." Continued Emily.

"and when we got upstairs, the pictures of the file are missing. And you opened the door." sighed Spencer.

"BEEP!" Spencer's phone ringed.

"It's Toby. He says that the location is near the Stateline." Said Spencer. "Come on!"

* * *

Spencer quickly grabbed the keys and they quickly got outside. When they were about to open the car door, Jenna walked near them with the same worried look she gave on Emily last time the night she was with Paige. "You should be careful wherever you're going. 4 against 100's. careful girls." She said. Slowly running back to her house.

"That was weird." Said Hanna. Confused.

"Jenna did that to me too. When I was with Paige, she warned me about being careful with whom I'm with." Said Emily. "Oh! How's Caleb by the way?" asks Spencer.

"He's fine. But, he's still needs a rest." Answered Hanna. As they sit down and as Spencer starts the engine.

* * *

It was for about sundown when they reached the location. They saw nothing but goats, cows,hays and a barn. A very old barn.

"this must be here since the world war II." Hanna joked.

"Han, we're in serious business right now." Said Aria.

As they were walking through the muddy old barn, Spencer saw something.

"Spence, what is it?" asks Aria. "this footsteps, this can't be from Mona or –A" said Spencer. Her voice a little shaking.

"You guys, I think thre's someone there." Emily is staring to the smoke coming from the barn.

Without hesitation, Spencer ran towards the old barn. She didn't even looked back to the girls who's shouting and running towards her. Trying to catch up.

When Spencer smashed the wooden door open, together with the girls at her back, they were surprised to see the files being burned to ashes.

But they were something more that caught their eyes.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a suggestion. Readers, tnx!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaargh! Exams…..well here's the next chapter. Sorry for the typographical error from chapter 2. Spencer's text was supposed to be like this:**_ Spencer: SOS! Hurry Up!_

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THE CHARACTERS IS FROM ABC FAMILY AND SARA SHEPARD.**

* * *

"Welcome back liars. Once again, we won." Mona was there, walking slowly, circling the girls. She still wears her 'A' costume.

"Where is Toby?"asks Spencer with a sharp look.

While Mona walks, a black figure keeps on appearing. Until there were about 7 black people hiding with their 'A' outfit, including Mona.

"Toby? Oh! That's a very wonderful question! We'll see…..Do you want to see him now?" said Mona with an embarrassing tone. "I can see it in your face, okay then, as you wish!" said Mona. She turned back and walked towards the back door of the barn beside the bone fire. Before she opens the door, she stopped and said "Go." In a soft, low voice. Mona left, leaving the 4 girls alone with the 6 people with black hoodies.

The six people began to walk closely to the girls, and slowly attacked the girls.

"Please! Help! Help!" yelled Aria. But then, a pair of hands covered with black gloves covered her mouth.

Hanna keeps on kicking the ground.

Emily was slapped by someone.

Spencer keeps on yelling. But then, there is no one out there for help.

"No!" yelled Spencer. When someone embraced her and carried her. But then, she was surprised that someone blew on her ears that made her irritated.

"Hey!" Spencer was annoyed. So, she kicked the person embracing her and picked up a piece of a wooden plank and hit the person embracing her a while ago. She soon ran to Emily; who is still reaching for air.

Aria was punched by someone. But Emily threw a big rock to the person who punched Aria.

"Come on." Emily whispered to Aria.

"Em! Run!" said Spencer who is still holding Hanna.

"Start the car Spence!" exclaimed the three.

"Okay! Okay!" Spencer was feeling messed up.

* * *

As the car starts, the radio turned on. But they all froze when they heard the DJ spoke.

"And greetings to Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields. From someone named 'A', who is wishing you good health and a safe road. And she said she wanted to hear the song "Secrets, by One Republic."

"She really knows everything" sighed Hanna.

* * *

**Well…that was short, but I hope you enjoyed it! And I'm really open for your comments and suggestions. Please….. it would just take a second to comment or suggest anything!**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING BELONGS TO SARA SHEPARD.

* * *

A WEEK LATER…

Aria was awakened by the knock on the door. She was still sleeping, feeling a little bad. Her whole body aches badly and she feels so cold. The door opens and Hanna, Emily and Spencer boomed her with:

"GOODMORNING SLEEPYHEAD!"

"Come on! You've been here since the dawn of the dead!" Hanna joked.

"Hey soldier, what happened?" asks Spencer as they sit beside Aria. Emily touched Aria's forehead and brought up a confused look, "Do you have a fever? You're temperature's high!"

"Huh?" replied Aria, "I don't know. My whole body aches and I feel cold."

"BEEP!" Aria's phone ringed.

"Hey, who's that?" asks Spencer when Aria looked at the phone.

"It's Ezra." Aria answered the phone. "Hey! Yeah, just woke up. Nope, just feeling a little odd. Hey, you don't need to….. Yeah. Bye!" and Aria hung up.

"Oh! Now I know. How did it last night go?" asks Hanna?

Aria puts her hand on her forehead. "Now_ I _know. Ezra and I ran in the middle of the rain." She said looking at the three.

"And how about the unexplainable aching of your body?" asks Spencer.

"Oh. I hate to bring it up again, but, I think it's from the barn. Someone kept on punching me." Answered Aria, and Emily added something, "Me too. My cheek still hurts," said Emily holding her purple- ish cheek.

"Hey! Guys stop. According to Aslan; what's done is done. Okay. Get over it." said Hanna.

"Han, it's –A, you can't get over that animal." says Spencer.

"Wow Han, where did you learn that Aslan thing?" asks Aria. She had switched from the notebook to Narnia." smiled Emily.

"Hey! No, it's because of those sleepless nights these past few days." confirmed Hanna. "By the way, what's with Ezra?" continued Hanna.

"Oh. He insisted to go here." said Aria. "Guilty." laughed Hanna.

"Speaking of Ezra, Spence how's Toby?" asks Emily.

"I don't know he hasn't texted yet." answered Spencer. "Oh! Yes, we haven't seen him since that thing- in- the- barn." said Aria.

"Wait Spence, did he like just, you know, letting you know that… he's tired? Or he wanted to break- up?" asks Hanna. And Spencer brought up a frown, "Han. Come on, Toby _still_ loves her." said Emily. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm hungry! Come on, let's grab something." said Aria, breaking up the silence.

* * *

After eating, the girls heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." offered Emily. When the door opened, Emily saw Ezra waiting in front of the door, playing with his keys.

"Oh. Uhmm, is Aria there?" asks Ezra. "Yeah! Come on in" Emily opened the door wider.

"Ezra! You're early." Aria stood up and kissed him.

"Hello there!" greeted Ezra. And the three smiled.

"Hanna and I will just buy something. So, we need to get going." said Spencer.

"And I'll be with them with too." added Emily.

"Bye!" the three exclaimed, "Just call us if you need anything."

And the door closed.

"Well, my patient, do you need anything? The doctor said I must take care of you today." said Ezra in a formal tone.

And Aria just kissed him and they both laughed.

* * *

: To Gia(HAPPY BIRTHDAY!) please comment guys! And I hope y'all enjoyed reading this one!


	6. Aria(part 1)

**Disclaimer:** All of these wonderful characters are from Sara Shepard and ABC Family.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this one. This is like my gift to myself since I became the rank 7 on my class…..at least I survived my tests…Well, I was wondering if I can do an Ezria scene, so with the help of a few people around me, I did it!

* * *

The T.V. was on. The chips and takeouts are scattered on the floor. And Aria is still wrapped around Ezra. Both are sleeping in the couch.

When Aria woke up, she saw Ezra's hand was covering her like he's keeping her away from the danger. And she saw his face. Thinking if She's gonna' tell about Malcolm or not.

Seconds later, Ezra opened his eyes.

"Hey!" said Ezra. And Aria smiled.

"You don't look happy." said Ezra as he brushes the hair on Aria's face.

"The word 'happy' doesn't even fit my situation right now. I'm more than happy with you." Said Aria.

"How about we go out?" Ezra suggested, raising his eyebrows a little bit. And as a reply, Aria kissed him.

* * *

There was a silence inside the car. And Aria is feeling nervous and scared. Her conscience is killing her. Her heart was very heavy and she can't help it anymore. Taking a deep breath,

"Ezra, Maggie asked me to keep this as a secret but-" Aria was cut off by Ezra, "Aria , we don't have to talk about Maggie"

"Your son is alive and his name is Malcolm." Aria breathed heavily. _At last, _she said to herself.

The car stopped and there was a moment of silence until Ezra spoke, "What? why Aria?"

Aria started to cry, "I'm sorry Ezra, Maggie asked me not to."

Ezra didn't say anything. He kept on driving and Aria doesn't know where they are, until the car stopped in front of a house.

"You're coming with me. We will end this together." said Ezra with his emotionless face.

_And this is it, the breaking part. _Aria thought. But then, she was shocked when Ezra took her hand.

'DING DONG!' Ezra pushed the doorbell. He became more nervous same with Aria. When the door was about to open, Ezra squeezed Aria's hand.

* * *

**A/N:** well that was short but, what do you think? What will Ezra do? do I suck at this thing or what? but on the next chapter, you'll see, I mean read that Aria and Malcolm are getting well with each other

Credits to Nameless Secret Keeper, miniprocrastinator and Angel.


	7. Aria(part 2)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

**A/N:** this is the part 2, so, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Flash back:**

_Ezra didn't say anything. He kept on driving and Aria doesn't know where they are, until the car stopped in front of a house._

_"You're coming with me. We will end this together." said Ezra with his emotionless face._

_**And this is it, the breaking part**. Aria thought. But then, she was shocked when Ezra took her hand._

_'DING DONG!' Ezra pushed the doorbell. He became more nervous same with Aria. When the door was about to open, Ezra squeezed Aria's hand._

* * *

"Ezra, oh! Hi Aria, what are you doing here?" Maggie appeared in front of them.

"How dare you Maggie! You didn't even tell me about my son. You even placed Aria in the middle of this." Said Ezra with a furious look.

"Ezra, calm down. It's not her fault." said Aria in a low and calm voice. Seconds later, a boy came running down to Maggie's back.

"Mommy, who are they?" asks an innocent Malcolm

Ezra and Aria were both shocked. With the look of Ezra's face, she can tell that he's gonna' cry. Ezra kneeled down.

"Hi there, I'm Ezra." He said offering his hands. Luckily, Malcolm took it and introduced his self.

"You see, your mommy and I need to talk so, this girl here, her name is Aria, so while we talk, she will b the one to play with you." Ezra said.

"Okay!" Malcolm agreed and walks down to hold Aria's hand. Ezra squeezed her left hand and whispers, "We'll be okay." He kisses her in the forehead and came inside the house.

* * *

"Hello! I'm Malcolm." He said cheerfully, "You look beautiful today Ms. Aria. And because of that, I'm gonna' take you on a beautiful place."

"Thank you, Malcolm!" Aria said smiling down to him. Malcolm runs, still holding her hand. Malcolm took her on the garden beside their house. Malcolm quickly sat on the swing and calling Aria to sit with him.

"Is that guy your husband or he's just your boyfriend?" asks Malcolm.

"He's my boyfriend." replied Aria with a giggle.

"Well you two look cute." said Malcolm. Minutes had passed and finally, Ezra and Maggie showed up.

"Malcolm" said Maggie, "This is your father."

"My dad?" he asks.

"Yes." Ezra opened his arms and Malcolm ran into him and hugged him.

Aria stood up and was crying, but still, she managed to smile.

"Your mom agreed that I can take you to the park today." Said Ezra.

Ezra stood up and carried Malcolm. He called Aria and holds her hand.

"Thank you Maggie." said Ezra.

And then they walked into the car. Ezra let Malcolm Inside so he can talk to Aria.

"I told you. We will fix this. I would never let anything ruin our relationship. I love you Aria." said Ezra. As a reply, Aria kissed him and embraced him.

"Thank you Ezra, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N**: Comments or suggestions…Please! :D


	8. Hanna

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars.

**A/N:** So, this is Hanna's chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hanna, Emily and Spencer bought some clothes and shoes—especially Hanna-. After shopping, they decided to grab some lunch.

"Thank you!" said Spencer to the waiter who served their food.

"Right now, I think Aria's enjoying her time with Fitz." smiled Hanna.

"I don't think so. Not with the secret that she;s keeping." Said Emily.

"Oh! Ezra's son." Said Hanna with an I- remember- now expression.

"Ezra's a jerk. He doesn't know that Aria is like the peanut butter and jelly and the two of them are the loaf that squeezes Aria in the middle. He doesn't even see that Aria is going through many problems." said an angry Spencer.

"Spence, easy, you're like being her mother." said Hanna.

"wait, speaking of Ezra, Spence, have you talked to Toby yet?" asks Emily.

"I haven't seen him yet." said Spencer.

Moments later, Hanna's phone buzzed, "guys, I need to go now. My mom is waiting for me."

"Well, is she now going to confirm that the pastor and she are now really on?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously, they are, Em," said Hanna, "Well bye!"

* * *

Hanna opened the door and saw her mom drinking coffee. When she got closer, she saw an unexpected familiar face.

"Oh! There she is, " said Ashley, "Well, I think you know who this is…" she pointed to the man sitting in front of her.

"M- Mr. Rivers…." Uttered Hanna, "What are you doing here?"

Ashley thought that the talk was private. 'Probably about Caleb' she thought. So she excused herself outside. After a few seconds, "I need something that can make Caleb realize that I'm here for him." He pleased.

"I don't know. You should talk to each other or have an agreement. I mean, even though it seems that he won't talk to you, you should convince him." said Hanna, as she puts down her bag.

"How? I don't know, but, you're the only person he trusts." He cried.

Hanna sat in front of him. "Ummm.. I could invite him tonight at the grill to have a dinner and, you could come there and I'll let you two talk. I'll excuse myself." Hanna said.

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled at Hanna, "Thank you very much for taking care of Caleb."

* * *

**A/N:** next up! Emily's chapter….. comments? Suggestions?


	9. Emily

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty little liars.

**A/N:** this is Emily's chapter guys! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Emily was walking to her house. Thinking what might be the reason why her mom wants her home. Once she had stepped on the door, she quickly called for her mom.

"Mom? I'm home!" she said, while looking at her surroundings. Then she heard someone talking upstairs. She ran upstairs and opened the door. Paige and her mom were talking to each other.

"Mom, what happened? Is everything okay? Is dad okay?" said Emily looking to, "Paige, Hi! What are you doing here?" but Paige only shot a smile at her.

"Honey, calm down, everything is okay." Her mother, Pam said.

"Well, all I can say now is, congratulations!" said Paige, now putting up a more bigger smile.

"The sharks lost their anchor, and Paige here, suggested you to be back on the team again." smiled Pam.

Emily, who is now shocked, can't say anything. She hugged her mom and Paige.

"Thank you." Emily said to Paige while hugging her.

"Well, I'm just going down to get us something to eat. Oh! And I'm gonna' call your dad. He'll be so happy with the news." Pam said, "And thank you very much Paige." And she left.

"Thank you very much." Emily said, sitting behind Paige.

"It's been my pleasure serving you Madame." said Paige, giving a small bow to Emily.

Emily laughed and rested her head on Paige's shoulder. And Paige kissed her head.

* * *

**A/N:** well that's very short… I really don't know how to create, do, write, whatever you call it, this scene….


	10. Spencer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

**A/N:** Spencer's chapter!

Toby. She thought. Why did he led them there? Where is he?

Those are just two out of a hundred questions that she's been asking for the past minutes when Hanna and Emily went home.

She tried to contact him but he won't pick it up or reply. But, just as she was thinking about him, he appeared in front of the shop just across the coffee shop where she is. Wasting no time, she quickly grabbed her things and left.

"Toby!" she shouted. She ran to him and even though she was so near, Toby didn't even bother to look back at her. When she was only inches apart, not wanting to miss this time, she quickly pulled Toby's arm.

"What the—" Toby turned, holding his left arm in pain.

"Toby, I've been trying to call you." Said Spencer.

Toby looked at her with a serious face. Trying to cover up the pain that he's feeling.

"Not now Spence." Toby said, "I need to go now."

"What's the matter? I didn't even pull your arm so hard." Spencer complained, "How bad is it?" Spencer quickly took a peek at Toby's arm. It was a bit red, with shape of a diagonally placed rectangle.

"Stop it. We're in the middle of people, tryong to have fun." Toby said immediately, covering his arms with his jacket.

"What happened?" Spencer asked, now with a serious face too. But then Jenna appeared and called Toby. He quickly ran into Jenna without saying a word to Spencer.

* * *

Spencer was walking home. Thinking about what had happened a while ago. Just then, her phone rang. It was from an anonymous number.

**SORRY. IT'S NOT SAFE. MEET ME ON THE 3r D. AT BAD.**

** -T**

* * *

**A/N:** this is it! I am so near on revealing my 'A' Theory. Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

**SPENCER: SOS**

Aria received a text from Spencer.

"Hey Ezra, I need to go to Spencer's" she said.

The three, Aria, Malcolm, and Ezra, was in the park. After playing in the park, Malcolm said that he wanted to grab something and they got into the nearest place that sells the best Mac n' cheese- at least that's what the sign said.

"Well then, Malcolm, you must finish your food now." Ezra looked at him. Malcolm was sitting beside Aria. The two got along easily.

"No, I don't want to ruin your day. I can just take a cab." said Aria.

"But I thought we we're still going to play at dad's place?' Malcolm shot a sad face at her. 'Oh men…..' Aria thought. She looked at Ezra. A look that said 'Help me!'

Ezra breathed heavily and said, "Aria can join us another time buddy. She needs to meet her friends right now."

"How about tomorrow? Can Aria watch over me tomorrow?" said Malcolm

"I don't th-" but Ezra was cut off by Aria, "Sure!" she said as she was standing up.

"Okay! Bye Aria!" Malcolm hugged her.

"Aria, are you sure you don't want a lift?" Ezra asked her again.

"It's okay. You enjoy your time with him. And we'll talk about Malcolm's request later." said Aria

"Take care, bye!" Ezra kissed Aria's head.

Aria hurriedly took a cab and dialed Spencer's number, "Spence, I'm on my way."

* * *

The moment Aria opened the door, she saw Hanna and Emily staring at Spencer's phone.

"What's happening?" said Aria, putting her bag down, "What's that?" Aria sat beside Hanna and Emily.

"Spencer said that Toby sent her a text" said Emily

"Wait, you saw Toby?" asked Aria.

"I saw him at the mall today." answered Spencer.

"Did he say anything?"

"Toby ignored her" Hanna answered for Spencer.

"Han!" Emily look at her.

Spencer stood up and took the phone from the three of them, "You guys, I need to go to this place."

"BAD?" said Hanna

"It's the motel number where Jenna stayed, when we were spying on her." Spencer sighed, "And I think 3r D is-" she was cut off by Aria, "In 3 days."

"I don't think it's safe to do it." Hanna said, "The message says so. It's not safe, why are you still going?"

"That's why she's going to meet her somewhere." Emily said.

"You know, I haven't seen him for like, since the barn thing." Hanna said.

"Guys, Toby's arm is hurt." Spencer said.

"Wait, you said that you hit someone in the barn on the arm right? With a plank?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Spencer answered.

"And now I agree with Hanna." Aria said, looking at Spencer.

"You guys, Toby isn't on that A- team. It can't be." Spencer started to cry.

* * *

A/N: what do you think? :)


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

**A/N:** HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE… TEAM SPARIA!

* * *

**3 days later,**

Spencer was walking back and forth on her bedroom. She didn't know what to do._ Should she go to Toby? Does he have the answer? Should she take the risks?_

For a moment, she stopped.

_'What's wrong with you Spencer? It's just Toby,'_ she said to herself._ 'but why does he have to make his texts like that? Maybe the girls are right.'_

She was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"it's okay!" she yelled.

Aria appeared, "Hey! I'm all alone in my place, can I stay here for a moment?"

"Why? Where's Ezra?" Spencer asked.

"He took Malcolm somewhere." answered Aria.

Spencer finally sat on the bed with Aria. "I'll go Aria. I think there's something up with Toby, and I need to find it out" she said.

"But Spencer-" she was cut off by Spencer.

"I don't care about the risks Aria. This is Toby. Not all things are related to A" Spencer said.

"Whoa. Calm down Spence. You sure? How about Hanna and Emily? Wouldn't they be angry?" said Aria with a serious face.

"You can tell this to them when I'm already gone." Spencer said.

"What?" exclaimed Aria.

"Because they'll try to stop me." Spencer said with a furious look.

"We can come with you." Aria suggested.

"No. If something happens, you'll be the one to raise the army and crash that place." said Spencer.

"Are you sure with this Spence?" asked Aria. And without a doubt, Spencer answered Aria, "Yes. I'm sure."

* * *

Spencer parked her car In front of the motel.

She slowly walked on the door that has a number 214. She was going to knock when she saw that it was open. She opened it and saw Toby tied in a chair.

"Toby!" without any hesitation, she ran to Toby, she tried to untie the rope that was keeping Toby with the chair, but then, someone shut the door and spoke her name.

"Glad to see you Spencer." The voice sounded exactly like Ali.

* * *

Aria, Emily and Hanna were getting ready. "I'm gonna' kill Spencer." said Hanna.

"Come on Han! Let's just keep moving," said Emily, "Besides, what will you do if it was Caleb? You'll come too right?"

"She's right Han. And there have been many killings lately, and I don't think that you want to be one of the killer lists."

* * *

"Ali?" Spencer said, standing up, "Is that you?"

"Of course! Who else would it be?" the room finally lit up.

Standing in front of Spencer was a very alive Ali, wearing a red coat.

"Ali? No, this is impossible. Y-you- y-"Spencer can't move or do something.

"Dead, "Ali continued Spencer's statement, "Just the name Spencer, 'cause just some people came to stole my name and they ended up breathing dirt."

"But how? Wait, The hospital file. You-y-"Spencer was very confused.

"Yes Spence, All of it was true. I have a twin," Ali replied, "And yes, I am red coat. I am the one in- charge. I am A"

Spencer felt many things in just one second.

"You ruined our lives! I thought you were our friend, what happened Ali?" Spencer walked forward.

"Don't come closer honey." Ali said.

"Why?" Spencer asked, stepping closer to her.

"Just don't." but then, it was no use. Ali and Spencer was already face to face, Spencer was very mad she slapped Ali but then, she felt something hit her head.

"I told you. But don't worry, I'll take care of you.' said Ali, looking down at Spencer. It was getting blurry for Spencer, everything was very blurry. She can't do anything for the pain she was feeling. And so, she tried to open her eyes. Hearing once more, Toby's voice, "No! Spencer!"

* * *

"There! That's Spencer's car!" Aria pointed at the parked car in front of the motel. Emily immediately parked beside Spencer's car. The girls quickly got outside the car and started to find the door that has the number 214.

Spencer woke up with a pain on her head. 'Bad dream' she thought. But just as she was standing up, she felt her hands were tied with handcuffs, and her body sitting on a bathroom.

Someone opened the door. It was Ali.

"How you feelin' honey? Don't worry, when you're friends arrive, it will all end up. And you can join you're beloved best friend, Ali, I mean, Courtney." Ali said, with such an arrogant smile with her eyes looking straight at you.

"Why are you doing this?" Spencer asked.

"Why? You're asking me why? I'm just trying to start my new life. To continue my life. Courtney created a world using me. I didn't dream to be with every person she had been, every friends. And now, I need to wash al of those mess that she had done with my life." Ali was very angry when she said those words.

"Why are you using other people?" Spencer asked.

'So many questions honey. But it's okay. You're going to die by the way. Mona, CeCe, Noel, E. Lamb, Your sister, and of course Jason, They didn't want to face the consequences, being on Courtney's life. Well they've been useful, although Toby was the only freak and I've got a feeling for him you know. So, he ended up there."

Ali got interrupted by the knock on the door. It was a hooded figure.

"Well, I think our other guests are here," Ali said, before closing the door.

Spencer immediately looked around her. She thinked of every way of escaping. There. Soap. The only problem was that it was above her. And so she lie down and reached the soap with her feet.

She quickly washed her wrists with the handcuffs. She gently removed her hands. When she got up, she looked around again. There again. A tiny window. She stepped on the controller of the shower and climbed on the window.

"Aargh!" Spencer felt a sharp pain when she jumped out of the window. She quickly hid on the bushes and called 911.

* * *

**A/N**: sorry if it took me so long to update…. But I hope you enjoyed this one! ;)


	13. the twin sisters

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.

* * *

We were so young when it happened. Our parents died on a car crash in a little town called 'Ravenswood'. After they buried our parents, Alison and I were taken in a foster home. We were there for about 3 years. And every time they call for line ups when a parent comes to choose whom will they adopt, me and Alison would hide in an old closet inside some music room. Good thing is that no one ever found out about our little hiding place. Inside that closet, we made a promise that we'll never be apart and if we will be apart, we will always find our way back to each other.

But then, things had gone wrong when Alison didn't come in the closet. Later did I know that she was already chosen by a woman named Jessica DiLaurentis and her husband Kenneth DiLaurentis. And after she left, I knew that I was alone.

Luckily, a foster parent took me in. but then, they turned me into their cat's personal maid. One afternoon, I was going to give Lucille, their cat her milk when she jumped on me from behind. Thinking that it was someone else, I jabbed it with the bowl of milk and it fell onto the rock that lies at the porch. My foster parents accused me of killing the cat and said that I may have been planning on doing it to them to. And so they send me away at a sanitarium.

At the sanitarium, I met someone. He said his name was E. lamb. He believes that I didn't kill the cat. That I was not even planning on doing it too to my foster parents. I also told him about my twin sister, Alison. He showed me a window that was never fixed that leads to the back part of the sanitarium. One time, I asked him to cover up for me. But yes, I ran away to the sanitarium and went to find my sister. The sign that said 'You are now leaving Philadelphia' alarmed my senses. After two days, I still can't find my sister. I was so tired and was walking alone when I saw an old barn and I stayed there for nights. One night, I was sleeping, dreaming about my sister smiling at me but I didn't why I was crying. And suddenly I heard footsteps. I grabbed a tree branch that I've always kept and I stood up to see the source of the noise. There was a girl with blonde hair; she was wearing some kind of a marathon suit. Her height was same as mine. And when she turned around, It was my twin sister; Alison.

I quickly attacked her with a hug. She told me how she got here. She said that her foster parents joined some kind of a marathon, and got lost of track and landed on the state line. She went walking to find her way back but instead she saw the old barn house where I was staying and decided to spend the night in it. For almost a week, we stayed close to each other. We get food by ordering food and running as fast as we can without paying it. But then, good things must come to an end. When it was Alison's turn to get some food, she was caught by a lady and called 911. And as identical twins, the sanitarium where I've been staying thought that she was me. And days after that, cops with flashlights came into the barn and said that my father and my mother; Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis is looking for me for weeks. By the sound of the name 'DiLaurentis' I knew that they thought I was Alison. Years and years passed by and I still go back to the barn hoping that Ali will come back. While I was alone, I made some friends; Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. And as I grew up I learned their secrets.

After my class, I headed towards the barn. And there, after many years, I saw her again, Alison. Only the different one.

"How dare you? You're my sister. You stole my life!" she said with a furious look.

"I tried to find you, to save you, but.." I can't think of any word to say.

"But you couldn't tell anyone who you really are because you loved it. The attention, the people, everything. And while you all those things, I suffered inside that sanitarium!" and this time she was shouting at me.

"What about you, you left me at that foster home." I exclaimed.

"Wow! Are counting my sister?"She asked ironically.

"What are you saying? Th-"but she cut me off.

"Oops, time is running, gotta' get going, but here's what I'll say and it's a promise; I'll come back with a big surprise." She pushed me out of her way and ran.

I thought that was the last time I'll ever see her again but then, I started to get texts and messages from a person named '-A' I started to interrogate some of the people who knew what we've been doing; me and the girls. But there was no luck until one night, we were having a sleepover at Spencer's barn and '-A' texted me.

_Go outside sister, we are going to have a different party._

_ As I promised to you, I'll come back with a big surprise._

_ -A_

And with the following events, I didn't know that those will the last time I'll ever breath fresh air again.

* * *

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER…. So please keep reading….. sorry if it took me ages before I updated. Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**CREDITS: of course to... Cloe!my potterhead buddy! hahaha!**


	14. a new start

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

* * *

"From what the evidence shows, and from the statements of the witnesses/suspects against you, Ms. Alison Dilaurentis; The jury finds you guilty." And with the sound of the judge's gavel into the sound block, finally, after years of being tortured by A, they felt something, something like happiness and safety.

* * *

"Daddy! Come on, mommy said we need to eat ouw lunch now." Said Alex, standing in front of his father, Ezra while playing basketball with his brother, Malcolm.

"Whoop! And of course I won." Ezra said, tapping his son's shoulder, he looked down at her daughter and carried her, " And how 'bout you, where's mommy?"

The 3 year old girl came giggling and pointed to her mother's direction.

"You're cheating Ezra, Malcolm had almost 20 shots and you did only dribbles." Aria said.

After almost 7 years, all everything seemed to be quiet. Aria is now married with Ezra now living with their daughter, Alexandra Elise Fitzgerald and after Maggie ran away with the money that Ezra put into Maggie's account to support Malcolm, Malcolm is now living with Aria and Ezra.

* * *

It was a fine Saturday morning and the four were getting ready for Spencer's wedding. At the dressing rooms, Hanna's daughter Maxine kept on running around with Alex. Both were going to be flower girls for Spencer's wedding with Toby.

After the wedding, they all ate dinner at a prestigious restaurant, for it is a Hastings- Cavanaugh wedding what will someone expect?

"Oh! how I've missed living a real life." Hanna said.

"Well Emily, how are you and Paige?" Spencer asked.

"We're good. Though Practice gets tougher everyday because of the upcoming tournament" Emily said while drinking her glass.

After a few seconds, Alex came running through Aria, "Mommy, I'm sweepy."

"We're going in a few minutes sweetie, for now, go to your dad, I'll just be talking with your aunts."said Aria.

"But Daddy is talking with someone ewse too."demanded Alex. And so,Aria just carried her and let her sleep to her arms.

"Oh men, Mommy alert.." Spencer joked.

"Don't worry Spencer, your next." Hanna said, and they all laughed.

"I've missed this you know, just having fun and the time running without worrying who might be watching us." Emily broke the laughter.

"Yeah, me too." Aria agreed with her.

"I can't believe it's finally over. Like really over." Spencer added.

"Come on now guys, it's a wedding, we're supposed to be happy." Aria interrupted their dramas.

"Yeah, for us still living with our lives and with our loved ones!" The four raised their glasses.

And finally, it is really over.

* * *

**A/N & CREDITS: thank you for everyone, who read this story. And again, thanks for the people who shared their comments about this story; Cloe, Gia, dnprociuk, YaleAceBella12, and KlarizaClaytonFan. Tnx!**


End file.
